07 Lipca 2009
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarnego Karolka sposób na wzbogacenie się, odc. 19 (Gets Rick Quick); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Zegar z kukułka, odc. 34 (Cuckoo clock, ep. 34); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Lippy&Messy - /odc. 12/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Legenda Nezha - Wspólni wrogowie, odc. 32 (Common Enemies, ep. 32); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Na wysokiej fali, seria II - odc. 7 (Blue Water High, seria II, ep. 7); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Don Matteo II - Mag, odc. 13 (Don Matteo - Il Mago); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2001); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Plebania - odc. 1285; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Klan - odc. 1674 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 159 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Podróżnik - Deszczowa Bretania; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Przeprowadzki - odc. 3/10 - Serwantka generałowej - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Opole 2009 na bis /10/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Kwestia zaufania; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 10 - Porwanie - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4431 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4646); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mój przyjaciel królik - Mysia Góra, odc. 18 (Mouse's Mountain); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Och, Karol - txt str.777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Jan Piechociński, Dorota Kamińska, Marta Klubowicz, Danuta Kowalska, Jolanta Nowak, Urszula Kasprzak, Zofia Czerwińska, Alina Jankowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Herosi, seria I - Siedem setnych, odc. 19 (Heroes, season I,. 07, ep. 19) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Herosi, seria I - Pięć lat później, odc. 20 (Heroes, season I, Five Years Gone, ep. 20) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Kino nocnych marków - Pod wpływem (Sorted) 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Alexander Jovy; wyk.:Matthew Rhys, Sienna Guillory, Fay Masterson; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:30 Notacje - Stefan Siejka. Jaworzniccy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 28/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Akademia Supraska; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 36/39 Bodzio ratuje sytuację (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. A Tail of Woe); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 4/52 Radiowe wojny (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Radio Wars); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 23 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 24 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Przygody Tarzana - odc 61/75 Nowy komisarz (Tarzan, ep 306 New commissioner); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 27/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Magnum - Deja Vu cz.1 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 6/1 Deja Vu (p. 1)); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv"; STEREO 13:30 Z lotu ptaka - odc. 3 (Vu du ciel - odc. 3) 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Córki McLeoda - odc. 65 Niech wygra lepszy (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Let The Best Man Win)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 MASH - odc. 210 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 412 Operation Frienship)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Dom - odc. 8/25 - Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Dwójkomania; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 M jak miłość - odc. 639; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 10/21 Pocztówka ze Spitzbergenu, czyli oczarowanie - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Tancerze - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Czas na miłość - Pestka - txt str.777 87'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Jan Englert, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edward Żentara; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 II Festiwal Animacji Polskiej ANIMATOR (Poznań) - studio festiwalowe (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Gracz (Player) 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Robert Altman; wyk.:Tim robbins, Whoopi Goldber, Fred Ward, Greta Scacchi; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Z bliska i z daleka - KGB w Niemczech - Zamachowcy i agenci - odc. 1 (KGB in Deutschland ep. 1) 44'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:51 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:13 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:16 Biznes; STEREO 14:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:17 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne - Uroczystości pogrzebowe Michaela Jacksona; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Na straży monarchini - odc. 1 (Guarding the Queen); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:47 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:06 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 01:28 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 01:52 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:02 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:21 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:45 Crazy Horse; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Profesor - o Leszku Kołakowskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:13 Życie przed tobą; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:33 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:58 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 05:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 05:25 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:49 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 05:54 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:13 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 06:54 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Razem do gwiazd 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:51 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:13 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:16 Biznes; STEREO 14:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:17 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 Razem do gwiazd 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:00 Komentarze dnia 18:15 Bez cięcia 19:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne - Uroczystości pogrzebowe Michaela Jacksona; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Na straży monarchini - odc. 1 (Guarding the Queen); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:47 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:06 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 01:28 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 01:52 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:02 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:21 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:45 Crazy Horse; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Profesor - o Leszku Kołakowskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:13 Życie przed tobą; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:33 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:58 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 05:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 05:25 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:49 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 05:54 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:13 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 06:54 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Przygody w siodle - odc. 12, Australia 2001 8:35 Łowcy skarbów 3 - odc. 8, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 2001-2002 9:35 Czarodziejki 4 - odc. 18, USA 2001-2002 10:35 Sheena - odc. 12, USA 2000 11:35 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 11, USA 1996 12:05 Rodzina zastępcza - Wicher romantyzmu - odc. 157, Polska 2003 13:05 I kto tu rządzi - Prezes Czajka - odc. 23, Polska 2007 13:35 I kto tu rządzi - Święta z Walczakami - odc. 24, Polska 2007 14:10 Miodowe lata - Karol Krawczyk SA - odc. 12, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma 6 - odc. 10, USA 2005 15:15 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 12, serial komediowy, USA 1996 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 169, USA 2008-2009 17:45 Ostry dyżur - odc. 12, USA 2003-2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Fałszywa tożsamość - odc. 30, Polska 2009 20:05 Huragan - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 - odc. 53, USA 2004 0:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 - odc. 54, USA 2004 1:15 Nostradamus - dramat biograficzny, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Rumunia 1994 3:15 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 4:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:40 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1014-1016, Polska 2008 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Laleczki 14:20 Ryzykanci - odc. 4, USA 2005 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 3, USA 2000-2001 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 4, USA 2000-2001 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Młode wilczyce 17:30 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Czarna wołga 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Supermarket 20:50 Bez śladu - odc. 15, USA 2005-2006 21:45 Jedenasta godzina - odc. 6, USA 2008 22:45 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 6, Polska 2008 23:45 Szymon Majewski Show 7 - Adam Małysz i Sebastian Karpiel-Bułecka - odc. 11, Polska 2008 0:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:10 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:30 Rozmowy w toku - Młode wilczyce 3:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Dom na głowie - odc. 5 - Warkocz komety; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Domisie - Każdy Domiś jest inny; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 W labiryncie - odc. 27 - Rywalki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 W labiryncie - odc. 28 - Kto zdał egzamin; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Fifi - Film o profesorze Karolu Myśliwcu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 2* Cudzoziemka (Cudzoziemka); serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 10*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1991 / 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Odlot - odc. 3 Tłocznia; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2009 (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Nasz reportaż - Czarodziejskie wagony; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Oaza wolności; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Reksio - Reksio żeglarz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 300 % normy - odc. 45; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 W labiryncie - odc. 27 - Rywalki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 W labiryncie - odc. 28 - Kto zdał egzamin; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i goryl; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 10*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (66); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Okazja - odc. 5 - Prezydent wszystkich mieszkańców; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Okazja - odc. 6 - U siedmiu diabłów; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Kocham Cię Polsko - (2); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Salon kresowy - Geofizyk z Kulikowa; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 W labiryncie - odc. 27 - Rywalki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 W labiryncie - odc. 28 - Kto zdał egzamin; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i goryl; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 10*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Ja obywatel - reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (66); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Okazja - odc. 5 - Prezydent wszystkich mieszkańców; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Okazja - odc. 6 - U siedmiu diabłów; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 07:10 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Poza Kontrolą - Matplaneta; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Sława i chwała - Koniec pięknego lata; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Z Czeczotem przez Niebo i Piekło 51'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Zmartwychwstanie Jana Wióro 65'; film TVP; reż.:Roman Nikolski; wyk.:Wojciech Siemion, Tadeusz Bartosik, Tomasz Zaliwski, Adolf Chronicki, Monika Dąbrowska, Michał Leśniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Danielle Dax w Londynie (Danielle Dax - Live from London); program muzyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1983); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Poczet aktorów polskich - Bogumił Kobiela 44'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Krakowskie portrety muzyczne - Kaja Danczowska; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Antonio Vivaldi - Cztery pory roku; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 14:10 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Magazyn Komix 5; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Edukacja Rity (Educating Rita) 106'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1983); reż.:Lewis Gilbert; wyk.:Michael Caine, Julie Walters, Michael Williams, Maureen Lipman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 KFPP Opole - '91 - Cytadela; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Och! Och! 5'; film animowany; reż.:Bronisłąw Zeman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje 17:20 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 4/26 - Arafon (odc. 4/26 - Arafon); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Rozmowy kontrolowane 93'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Bończak, Zofia Merle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Palety - Theodore Gericault - Piękno katastrofy (Radeau de la Meduse); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Lato z polskim filmem - Amok 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Natalia Koryncka - Gruz; wyk.:Rafał Maćkowiak, Mirosław Baka, Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Gorzelak, Krzysztof Majchrzak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Klasyczny początek nocy - Piotr Czajkowski - IV Symfonia f - moll op. 36 (Symphony No. 4 in F minor op. 36); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1973); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Prywatne piekło (Affliction) 109'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Paul Schrader; wyk.:Nick Nolte, James Coburn, Mary Berth Hurt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Niemen - Urbaniak - Karolak na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Jazz Jamboree '86; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Kino nocne - Pieska śmierć (Shooting Dogs) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Michael Caton-Jones; wyk.:John Hurt, Hugh Dancy, Louis Mahoney; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Studio Kultura - Informacje 03:00 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Magazyn Komix 5; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Poza Kontrolą - Matplaneta; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Po co nam to było - Z gwiazdozbioru PRL - u; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ocalić od zapomnienia - Śląski pejzaż; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Architektura Warszawy - Epoka Saska (1696-1764); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Saga rodów - Ród Bacciarellich prem 27.03.; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Dzika Polska - Zakochani w Puszczy.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Podwodna Polska - Lodowe fascynacje; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Tajna Historia Zimnej Wojny - Kominform ; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Tajna Historia Zimnej Wojny - Wojna szpiegów; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Portrecista; film dokumentalny; reż.:Irek Dobrowolski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Gościniec; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Dzieje jednego wynalazku - Konserwy i konserwowanie żywności; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Dzieje jednego wynalazku - Dzieje łazienki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Dzieje Polaków - Bataliony Ojczyzny; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Żelazne Kompanie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Nalazek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Pojedynek - Lew Trocki; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Trocki; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Kostuch; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kalejdoskop historyczny 16:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Rody Polskie - Tarnowscy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Dzika Polska - Taniec żywiołów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 3/7 Człowiek w plastikowej zbroi; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Zdobywcy Karpat - Mariusz Zaruski; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Zygadło; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - O kowalu i diable, odc. 7; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Dwanaście miesięcy, odc. 8; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dzieło rozsądku - Liceum w Krzemieńcu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny 20:00 Wielka historia małych miast - Pułtusk; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Zaolzie - zaułek historii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Tadeusz Boy-Żeleński; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Pierwszy zwycięski; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 4/7 Tajemniczy przybysz; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Koncert umarłych poetów; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Postnikoff; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Eugeniusz Haneman. Fotograf w Powstaniu Warszawskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Notacje - Eugeniusz Haneman. Nazywali ich kotami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Bez komentarza - Rocznica zbrodni wołyńskiej 1943 2003 - 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:35 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Jeździectwo - Puchar Narodów - CSIO - Sopot; relacja; STEREO 11:00 Ligi Polskie - I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Znicz Pruszków 12:50 Lang Team Grand Prix MTB - Szczawno Zdrój; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Atlas Wrocław - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 15:40 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unia Leszno - Unibax Toruń; STEREO 17:40 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Copa Libertadores - 1/2 finału: Nacional - Estudiantes (3); STEREO 20:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng Super Grand Prix - Lozanna; STEREO 22:05 Droga Agaty; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Wyścigi Superbike - Wielkia Brytania (Donington Park); STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. ' 74 - Polska - Brazylia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata Pruszków 2009 (dz. I); STEREO 09:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (72) - Maniok; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Hi Way; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Borusiński; wyk.:Jacek Borusiński, Dariusz Basiński, Maciej Słota, Jadwiga Basińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Dzika Polska - W niedźwiedzich czeluściach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Nowa Zelandia - Hiszpania; STEREO 12:45 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Nowa Zelandia - Hiszpania; STEREO 13:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 365 Druga szansa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Zagadki tamtych lat - Dlaczego w PRL brakowało cukru?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 6/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Pewien rodzaj wolności - Film o profesorze Jadwidze Staniszkis; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Algieria; STEREO 17:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (75) Jedzenie dżungli; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Zakochany anioł; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Dzika Polska - Piotr, przyroda i czary; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt; STEREO 20:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt; STEREO 21:45 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 4; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 1/4; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Wojciech Pszoniak, Andrzej Seweryn, Bożena Dykiel, Piotr Fronczewski, Stanisław Igar, Kalina Jędrusik, Lidia Korsakówna, Kazimierz Opaliński, Franciszek Pieczka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 04.55 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.15 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.40 Rajdy samochodowe: Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd lotosu 06.10 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.15 TV Market 07.50 Zbuntowani (126) - serial, Meksyk 08.55 Dziewczyny fortuny 09.55 Strażnik Teksasu (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.55 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13.50 Rajdy samochodowe: Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Lotosu 14.20 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 16.00 J&J, czyli Jola i Jarek - reality show 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 Zbuntowani (1) - serial, Meksyk 20.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 21.00 Wallander: Nim nadejdzie mróz - thriller, Szwecja 2005 22.55 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 23.35 Regina (6) - serial obycz., Polska 00.05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 00.35 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 01.35 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02.05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03.10 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.00 Rostropovich Interprets Bach - koncert 04.45 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku